Love Your Killer
by NakanoHana
Summary: A little friday the 13th special. trapped in a room with two murders. can roxas get out in one piece?


Sunday:

Sometimes, I gotta tell ya. I'm a sick, sick guy.

This latest one wasn't even for the thrill of it, I don't think; though I can hardly tell what _he's _thinking anymore. It's almost silly. I woke up in my modest, dark little home this morning, feeling pretty damn normal, and now, what do you know, I find there's a person tied up on my couch. You'd think by now I wouldn't be surprised anymore, but this time it's not for the usual reason you'd would think.

This kid is beautiful.

He's asleep right now; probably got knocked out hard, the way he's so quiet like that. His hair is a lovely shade of blonde that frames his face well with little angled spikes. His skin looks soft and pale; I reached down and ran a hand over his cheek, feeling a small vibration as he groaned. It's smooth and blemish free, and suddenly I felt the urge to grab it and squeeze, almost rip and tear. But I managed to keep myself under control. My breathing became a bit heavy though; I felt a certain...lust for this one, you could say. All the others _he _brought back weren't even remotely cute. As scared as I sometimes felt, knowing _he's _up to something, I have to wonder where he picked this kid up. Who is he?

Oh...he's waking up now...

* * *

><p>Oh, my head! Why does it hurt so much?<p>

...

Oh, wait. Now I remember. I got a call from Hayner, agreed I'd go downtown and meet him up for drinks. That was...earlier today, maybe? I don't know. What day is it?

I open my eyes and see...darkness. I blink for a moment, trying to clear it, when my eyelids brush against...cloth? Like a blindfold?

"Hey...What the-"

Is this some kind of a joke? Did Hayner plan this? I go to reach up and pull the stupid blindfold off, only to find my hands won't move. They're...behind me? Tied together?

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice a little firmer now. A somewhat soft, slightly raspy voice answers me from the darkness.

"So you came to? Good, I guess."

I try to resist the urge to panic. I don't know that voice. I have no idea where I am. I'm blind and my hands are tied behind me, along with my ankles too. Oh God...

"T-This isn't funny," I said, cursing myself a little for how weak I sound. Is this really for real? "Come on, the joke's over. Hayner, please-"

"Sorry, kid. Don't know any Hayner. It's just me," the voice answered back. Strange. I would have thought the voice would be harsher. This guy almost sounds...a little sad? There's something sobering in his tone, but I can't quite place it.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?"

I imagined the shadowy figure shrugging, when he replied, "Can't say for sure. It's weird though." There came a short, almost uncertain pause. "I'm surprised he isn't back by now."

"He?" I ask worriedly, squirming a little even though I know it's pointless. It's a habit I have, fidgeting when I'm confused or nervous. Mostly with my hands.

"I didn't bring you back here," he said simply. "And I don't envy you, kid. Whatever he wants, it probably ain't good."

I felt a shudder pass through my entire frame. I'm really scared now.

"W-What's going to happen to me?" Look at me. I'm almost twenty years old, and now I'm reduced to whining like a baby. It's shameful, but hey, what would you do?

"Don't know myself, kid. I don't even know when he'll be back."

Wait, if he doesn't really give a shit, then why doesn't he just let me go?

"Why can't you just let me go while he's gone?"

A snort follows. "You kidding me? He'd probably kill me, then find you again and kill you too. You don't seem like a bad kid, but to be honest, I don't really want to die today. I still have stuff I wanna...I wanna go do."

I frowned, still scared but willing myself to slowly calm down. Panicking wouldn't help in this situation. If I screamed or cried, I couldn't say he'd still be as courteous as he was being...

But is it just me, or does he sound really regretful? This guy...he sounded a little off. From his voice, I'm guessing he's not well-educated, or something like that, but he doesn't seem like the type to kidnap someone, at least from what I hear. What is he doing with this crazy guy then?

I almost jumped, startled when he began speaking again.

"Well, since you're here, and you're likely not leaving, do you want something? Water maybe? There might be a sandwich in the fridge..." He trailed off there, his voice fading away, and I assumed he was walking to a kitchen of some sort. I started to feel my heart beating rapidly then. He wasn't much comfort, but then again, he wasn't hurting me. I almost felt better with his presence, because then at least I wasn't alone, left to worry in my own thoughts.

I licked my lips and said, a bit more loudly, "A glass of water...please." Somehow I doubted my knotted stomach would take any food, but my lips and throat were oddly dry all of the sudden. I heard a distant, soft clattering of glass clinking against glass, the loud turn of...a rusty faucet? Then the drip of water. Before I knew it, I heard soft footsteps on carpet growing louder, and then I almost jumped again as I felt someone grab me by the shoulders.

"Cool it, kid. It's just me." The voice was now right in front of me, close. His breath smelled faintly of cigarette smoke...

"C-Couldn't you just take off the blindfold?" I asked nervously. The closeness bothered me a little, and yet I still felt better with him there, talking to me, than if I were alone.

Another snort. "It's on for a reason, kid. Wouldn't want you to go blabbing to police if you got away somehow."

I frowned. He had a point there, I guess. Still.

"Incoming." I felt the edge of the glass pressed to my lips, and sipped it gratefully, tilting my head back as he tilts the glass toward me. Somehow I managed to drink plenty with only minor spills, as far as I knew, and suddenly I felt the side of a large hand wipe away excess from the side of my lip. Huh...weird...

"So, you got a name, kid?"

I paused. "Roxas." Somehow, I think this was good. Where have I seen it before?...I think it was a cop show or something. He knew my name now, I'm not just some random person he's keeping. I don't know about the other guy here, but this seemed like a good start. The more human I seemed to him, the less likely he'd be able to kill me in the end. I think that's how it went...

I only wished I remembered more. My life really did depend on it now!

That was a scary thought...

* * *

><p>I set the glass down on the table nearby as I watch the kid think. He's gone silent now...<p>

It's almost a shame. He seems like a nice kid. At least one of the others that _he _brought home whined or cried or acted like a jerk, even with a knife against his throat. This one...Roxas...seemed unusually calm in this situation. Sure, I saw signs of panic at first; the rapid breathing, the nervous stutter, all those things. But as scared as I knew he had to be, he was really taking this whole thing sort of...well.

I almost missed it when he finally muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

I blink for a second. Thank you?...Oh, for the water?

"No problem, kiddo." Some force guides my hand over to his head and ruffles his hair. Almost like a big brother might do. I pause midway through, stunned by my own actions. Am I getting attached to this kid? After so short a time?

That isn't good. Regardless of who they are, _his _victims never seem to last long.

* * *

><p>Is he...doing what I think he's doing?<p>

I felt a heavy hand on my head, playing with my hair, and I froze. The gesture was almost...loving. Never mind that I've always hated it when people did that to me; it always felt so condescending, especially when Dad did it. But now, I felt a warm flutter in my chest. I can't even see this guy; don't know who he is, and I already feel like I like him...or something...

Really weird...

I felt the hand removed soon after and heard footsteps fading away again. Maybe he left to put the glass away. I sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering if maybe I should ask his name too, when a door slammed somewhere in the place, making me jolt.

"Well, hello there, cutie."

I jolted again. How did this new person get in front of me so quickly? And so silently too? And there's that smell of cigarettes again, only a little different now. I smelled a hint of something a little different there too. But I couldn't be sure...

I didn't have much time to wonder about that before a rough, large hand grabbed my cheek, squeezing hard and pulling my forward into the darkness.

"You certainly are a pretty one, aren't you?" I felt my face jerked hard to the side and barely suppressed an agitated grunt. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

I froze. So soon? But why? No! I don't want to die!

I wished with all my might that the other guy would come back, help me somehow. Convince this crazy fuck to let go of me.

He noticed my sudden shaking and laughed harshly. That voice seemed familiar now. It sounded just a bit deep than the first guy. Certainly crazier...

"Aw, somebody's quaking now," he scoffed. I gasped as I felt something cold and sharp touch my cheek, light enough that it didn't hurt but close enough that I can feel it dragging over my skin. A knife, I'm guessing, though at this moment I couldn't trust anything. My mind was racing with panic.

"W-Wait...please don't. I-"

"Aww, you make me sad, little boy. I knew the mayor's brat was spoiled, but still I thought you'd at least act like a man!" I felt myself jerked closer to him, the point of the knife starting to hurt a little now, as it slowly dragged down the trail to my throat. "What's the matter? Gonna cry now?"

I didn't know what to do. Begging only seemed to make him angry, but not begging seemed like a sure-fire way for me to get killed. I thought quickly, willing my heart to calm down, as I began considering options.

"M-My father has some money...If you let me go, or let me talk to him, I could get some. I'm sure of it."

The man laughed again, and I winced as I felt the sting. A nick from the knife, then the slow drip of something warm and wet. I felt dizzy...

"You think I'm after money?" There was a short pause afterward as he laughed, and I felt myself nod stupidly. "Oh no, pretty boy. I just _love_ it when arrogant people like you, who think, 'Oh, I'm not gonna die today!,' get a knife shoved in you!" I felt the point of the blade press closer, and suppressed a small whine. Any further, and it was really going to hurt.

"N-No...please!" I didn't want to die! I felt a new wetness elsewhere now, in my eyes, soaking through the cloth of the blindfold and spilling down my cheeks.

For some reason, the man said nothing. The harsh grip on my cheek quivered and loosened slightly, and I almost thought I heard a sad whimper, before I was unceremoniously thrown back against the couch. My head hit the back and I whined as I felt my head spinning, already so full of dizziness and panic that there wasn't room for anything else.

Suddenly I hear it. "R-Roxas..."

It was the other man again. But where did the psycho go?

A hand touched my neck, right where it was bleeding, and I hissed, trying to shrink away from the person in front of me. What was going on?

"Kid, it's me. C-Calm down. Freaking out only makes you bleed faster."

Wait...Was he nervous now? He actually cared? It was so strange. One minute, he says he can't help me and acts slightly indifferent, but now he's acting all worried for me? What the hell?

I can't take this anymore.

"S-Stop!" I cried, as I felt the buttons on my shirt being loosened, the collar pulled away from my neck slightly. I needed some time to think...or something. But I couldn't deal with this calmly anymore. Even with that dumb blindfold on, I saw my fucking life flash before my eyes!

"But kid, I should take a look at it. It needs-"

"No! Stop!" I started to thrash a little, fighting him off without the use of my arms or legs. "Please stop! Just g-go away!"

A minute's pause, filled with my panting and soft sobbing, before I heard him sigh.

"Alright. I'll be back later." He left quickly, so silently, as I curled up even more on the couch, hugging myself. And that was how I fell asleep; crying shamelessly into my knees like a baby...

* * *

><p>What the hell is wrong with me? But I can't help but also wonder, what's wrong with the kid? First thing, we're just chatting away, and the next thing I know, he's freaking out when I tried to help him. You'd have thought I was trying to rape the kid or something, the way he was bawling like that...<p>

I left the room without a fight, pausing just around the corner, out of sight, to hear the poor kid cry. It was times like this I really lost my nerve. It made me want to fight _him _and all the awful things _he_does, all that stuff _he _puts me through. But he's too powerful, and I can't really resist. I'm screwed up; just a sick, sick guy. A sick, lonely guy...

I barely heard myself sigh with relief when the kid finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tuesday:<p>

I'm cold, I'm scared. I don't know what to do.

It's been too days since I was kidnapped; I think that's what the first guy told me. He's said I can call him Axel, but really, we haven't spoken since that other freak came and almost killed me. I don't know where he's been these past few days, but his absence does nothing for my heart. I'm always terrified now, always worried he's going to come back and torture me again. Maybe even kill me this time.

Axel brings me food whenever I can take it. He brings me anything I need within reason. One time, he even brought me a blanket. It was made of some rough fabric, not very comfortable, but warmer than nothing at all. The house...or whatever this place is, it's very cold. Axel said poorly insulated. The guys can't afford much, apparently, so they make do. They also don't want to complain or be real outstanding, cause it would attract attention. I get that, but still...

I want to go home. I'll take my lonely house, my dad working so late every day and every night that he never has time for me. I used to be upset about those little things, like friends blowing me off or my dad not being around. But now, I can't care about those things as much. They seem insignificant when put in perspective. I could be killed tomorrow, and then what would they matter?

Lying on a couch for several days, you get to thinking about a lot of random stuff. Sure, a large part of it focuses on that shadow of doubt, that you won't make it to tomorrow, but I've had time to think about a lot of things, and Axel's only around so often. I think he might be avoiding me a little, which I get. I did freak out pretty bad last time, and lashed out at him. He probably deserves it on some level, but still...I feel a little bad. The guy was just trying to help...

Now he only really comes by to let me use the bathroom or to feed me. I must smell pretty bad by now; I haven't showered since Friday. Maybe that's keeping him away...

Anyway, I don't trust the peace. I don't trust it for a second...

Wednesday:

He's started talking to me a little again. Axel, I mean.

The freak came back at one point, threatened me again, this time with a gun he got from somewhere. I could tell, when he cocked it right against the side of my head. A pistol, I think...

Sure, I was scared, but I think after Sunday, I can't really be too surprised by this guy anymore. Scared shitless, oh yes. But surprised?...Not really...

Once again, he didn't end up killing me. But I think he came close to raping me at one point. I don't know how I managed to convince him to leave this time; maybe Axel really was helping me all along, I don't know. I wish I could see what was happening, or understand the relationship these two share. It never seems like they're both around at the same time, but the other man holds such contempt for Axel, and Axel, in turn, is so afraid of him. Why though? Why doesn't Axel stand up to him, if he hates him so much?

Why doesn't he fight?

Next Saturday:

After God knows how many more hours, I finally heard the (I'm assuming front) door open and close. I froze, listening for the crazy guy. Where was he?

"Hey, kid."

I shuddered with relief. It was Axel.

"You hungry or anything? I was gonna go fix a sandwich, but if you want, I could maybe run out and grab some fast food junk or something."

That seemed like a rare treat, though I quickly shook my head. I heard a faint chuckle from above.

"You're really itching for some company, aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, blushing a bit. It was true. I couldn't help it. Next, I felt the couch sag a little beside my head, and heard the soft switch that meant the t.v. was turning on.

"Sorry I can't take that blindfold off while I'm gone. It's a precaution, but it does seem silly and kinda unfair to you."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"I-I understand. Though, now, I'm kind of curious to know who you are. What you look like."

I sensed a frown forming on his unknown face. "I can't really do that now, kiddo."

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, I know. There's just nothing much to do all day, except think. Mostly about morbid stuff, like my imminent death."

There was a long pause after that, as I heard the hum of the t.v. getting louder. I sighed, feeling any light-heartedness in the conversation just disappear. I wished I could talk to him. He was my only friend here; my only link to sanity.

Finally, I heard a sigh from him. "Why don't you tell me about you, kid?"

I thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt at this point.

"Well, my name's Roxas Bell. My dad's the mayor of Twilight Town, Markus Bell. I graduated high school a year ago and have been doing little odd jobs for a year to try and pay my way through college."

"But I thought you said your dad was loaded?"

I paused, hearing the confusion there. I never told him my dad had money, just the other crazy guy. Was he there that time? If so, why didn't he help me when that maniac had a knife to my throat?

I shook my head, banishing the thought. "He is, I guess, but I don't want him to have to pay for everything. I like getting something because I worked hard for it myself, so I agreed to take a year off before college and save up some money."

"Did he cut you off?"

I chuckled at that. Axel was so focused on that little detail.

"No, but he appreciates my viewpoint. He didn't become mayor with payoffs, you know."

There was a slight pause before he responded. "That's not what I heard."

I frowned. "Those are just rumors. It's not fair to go basing your opinion off stuff some jealous people make up."

"How closely do you follow your old man's politics?"

It was my turn to pause. "He tells me about his work when he's home."

"Yeah, but I'm talking research. Have you talked to other people about it? Like, what do they say?"

My frown deepened. I didn't like people talking smack about my dad.

Finally, I sighed. "I don't know...I guess I just usually take his word for it. He's not around much; never was." I hated that a little bit, but as I'd gotten older, I didn't care as much as I used to. It just felt a little lonely was all...

We listened to the t.v. for a few minutes; well, I listened, he watched. A few car insurance commercials, maybe one for some sugary kid's cereal, but all the while I was thinking about other things. Was Dad looking for me? Would he get me back? Would he give up everything if it meant I came home safe?

Somehow I doubted that, and it hurt a little. But I was also wondering: what would happen to Axel when..._if _I was found?

I almost jumped when he spoke again, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"At least your dad's nice to you."

I blinked up at him, despite the fact I couldn't see. "What do you mean?"

A heavy sigh. I wondered what harm could possibly from telling me this. "My old man was one mean bastard. He drank, he smoked, he gambled; hell, sometimes he even brought girls home."

"Girl girls, or do you mean like grown women?"

"I mean _girls. _Some of them younger than you." That made my stomach churn, but I kept listening.

"Most of them, I don't think it was consensual. But he didn't care. He did whatever the hell he felt like. Sometimes..." There was a pause, almost like he was mustering up the courage to speak. But Axel's voice was so steady. It almost didn't make sense. "Sometimes he'd mess around with me too."

I winced. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah. I ain't proud of it, but as a kid, I couldn't do shit. He also liked to just beat me up whenever. I have these...things on my cheeks, courtesy of him." Then, more shyly, he asked, "Wanna to know what I'm talking about?"

A little but insure, I nodded all the same. Really, I was desperate for human contact at this point. And maybe he'd take off my blindfold...

Then I felt something touch my hands, as he pulled me to sit up more. Oh...I guess not.

Somehow, pretty quickly, he had those ropes off. He held my hands still for a moment, and spoke to me seriously.

"Now, kid, do you promise not to take the blindfold off? I can only let you feel if you promise to behave, get it?"

And suddenly I understood the weight of what he was asking me. I could rip the blindfold away, maybe fight him off and free my ankles. I could run for it and never look back. This was my chance...

But still. What would happen to Axel? Would he get in trouble? Would the crazy guy kill him when he found out? Somehow, running away just seemed heartless to me, when I thought about the man who was kind enough to take care of me, even comfort me in that strange, maybe only partly intentional way. I couldn't do that to him...

So after a short pause, I nodded, and I felt his grip loosen, bringing my hands up in front of me. For a second, I lost my balance a bit. I fell forward, against him I assumed, and he chuckled softly.

"Easy there. I got you."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly at that, without my permission. I felt like such a girl in all of this...

He brought my hands up further and pressed them against warm skin, before slowly sliding his own hands down and away. I waited a moment, before I heard him grunt, and took that as a sigh. I felt his cheeks, and instantly gasped. I could feel where the skin was uneven, all over the place on those otherwise firm, sculpted cheekbones. It felt...burned.

I felt some tears forming in my eyes then. Despite my situation, I couldn't help but think of this poor man, as a small boy, tormented and abused by his father, to the point of severe disfigurement. What kind of sick, cruel person would do that to someone? A child no less! That was almost inhuman. And yet, through his torment, Axel had somehow managed to remain so kind. Not perfect, no; no one would be after something like that. But still kind, compassionate. He made my own life and problems feel so small and insignificant in comparison...

If only he could help me, I thought. If only we could both leave. In another life, he might have been my best friend. I felt so close to him now, so close...

I was genuinely surprised then, when I felt his hands slink up into my hair and tug. Before I knew it, I was jerked forward, what could only be his lips smashing against mine as his arms went around my neck, locking me in place.

"Mph? Mnnnn!"

He kissed me wildly, using my gasp to plunge his tongue into my mouth; letting it sweep over gums and teeth and everything seemingly all at once. I tried to pull back. I moaned and whined as his tongue delved deeper, making it almost so that I couldn't breathe. His groping hands began moving then, down my body, down where I never wanted them to go.

What was happening? Why...Why was Axel doing this? I moaned louder in discomfort, trying to make it clear I was not enjoying this. And I really wasn't. I had kissed before, but it was never anything like this. So wild, desperate, eager to feel...

"Mnnnaaah!" I almost screamed when he bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood. Using all my strength, I pushed against his chest, shoving him back and away. It took a few tries, but I finally managed to do it. Then I ripped the blindfold away.

And met the most stunning, cat-like green eyes I'd ever seen. And hair, so red, so wild. Like a lion's mane...

Next to all that, I didn't even see the burns on his face...

His glare turned almost feral, snarling.

"I told you not to take it off!"

I stuttered, back as far away from his as I could. I think I even fell to the floor, because suddenly he stood and he was way too _tall._

"I-I'm sorry! Y-You were hurting me! I-"

"And nothing, you little shit!" He grabbed my shirt and yanked me up to eye level, suddenly taking on that voice I knew so well, even after one encounter. The voice from my nightmares since. "I warned you not to take it off, and you ignored me! Guess it's time I taught you some manners!"

* * *

><p>No...No, no no...I shouldn't be doing this!<p>

That's what I was thinking, minutes ago, when I let him touch the burns on my face. Now I feel that even more so, now that _he's _taking over again.

No, no, no! I shouldn't be kissing him! I shouldn't be hurting him!

But it feels so_ right_...

Still, for once I fight _him _as _he _drags Roxas to the kitchen, squirming and crying all the way. I don't know when my breaking point was, but I can't let _him _just do what _he _wants anymore.

Stop it! You can't hurt him, I cry!

_And why's that, Axel? Taken a liking to him, have you?_

Maybe I have, but that doesn't matter! You have to let him go!

_You didn't seem to mind when it was that girl. Or that old man, _the other voice sneered in his head. _Why are you so concerned with this one?_

Because, I cried! Because it isn't right!

_You never cared before. Really, he just one stupid little boy...If you want to have him, that can be easily arranged. He's already vulnerable._

No! I grabbed my head and fought against the throbbing pain. I pleaded with my other self to listen, as Roxas cried on the floor beside me.

"P-Please, Axel! P-Please let me g-go! I'm sorry!"

My heart went out to him. I heard his pleas and desperately wanted to obey, but my hand remained clenched in his hair, yanking hard.

_If you killed him now, you wouldn't have to worry about all this. All this confusion and misery, it can go away just like that._

Please, I cried back, feeling tears in my own eyes now, even though they were still narrowed and angry. Please just let him go.

_He _sounded almost bored, barely curious. _Why?_

"BECAUSE I NEED HIM!" I shouted out loud, no doubt frightening the kid even more. He thought I was completely out of my mind, which wasn't too far from the truth, really.

"STOP IT, PLEASE! AXEL!"

"DROP THE KNIFE!"

Then, I heard a sudden gun shot, and the world began to turn. Faint pain somewhere, a terrified scream, and the world rushing by in colors and sounds, too many to distinguish. Finally, I gave up trying to figure it all out and just let the blackness take me.

For once, I didn't hear _him_ in the back of my head. For once, _he_ was gone, and I was kind of happy...

* * *

><p>Third POV:<p>

"What's it look like, Charlie?"

A short, rather plump policeman scratched his head lightly in irritation, taking a look at the notes as other officers rushed around the scene.

"My guess, from what the kid describe, would be a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder. The man might be suffering from a severe case, but we'll need to take him in alive for diagnosis. If that's the case, it'll be hard to determine whether or not the abduction was premeditated."

"But I thought this guy was Weekly Slasher? You know, that guy that's been on our list for months? He fits the description, don't you think?"

The older man frowned. This guy _did_ fit the description of the killer. Tall, muscular, disappeared every now and again.

When the neighbors had reported some loud noise a little less than an hour ago, the last thing they'd been expecting to find was the mayor's kidnapped son and the Weekly Slasher. He was called that around the office because he kidnapped someone every week, offed them, then left their bodies in new places every time, barely recognizable because they were thoroughly cut up and mangled. It was just lucky they'd come when they did, or the mayor's boy might have been next.

The younger officer, a shorter man with blonde hair peaking out from under his cap, turned to watch as other officers attended to the victim. Officer Suzie Rider was offering the boy a blanket, and draped it around him. He now clung to like a lifeline. The boy was white as a sheet, shaking terribly, eyes fixed on the crumpled form of his kidnapper, lying on the floor and bleeding heavily from his right shoulder. A job was a job, but the medics were still a bit slow today, somewhat unsympathetic to the cold-hearted kidnapper. Though they did need him for questioning, and the boy too, when he was less agitated...

"N-No!"

The officers turned to see the blonde boy snapping desperately at one of the other officers.

"Please, you have to help him! I-It wasn't his fault! I know it wasn't!"

Everyone looked on in awe at the boy, standing up for his abductor and tormentor. The kid was obviously traumatized, that was for sure; most people were now shaking their heads, dismissing it as just another case of Stockholm Syndrome. But Roxas flinched away from the officer trying to speak to him, rushing to the fallen serial killer's side and leaning over him protectively.

"H-He needs me, and I need him too! Please don't take him away!"

It was kind of sad. But right needed to be put right, and the man needed to pay for his crimes against the community.

Chief Charlie Bates waked over slowly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright, kid. We just need to take him in and check him out. It's obvious something ain't right up there, and once we figured that out, we can give him a fair trial."

The boy looked up, teary, hopeful. He looked much younger like that, though nobody blamed him. If anything, they all pitied him, a hell of a lot more than they pitied Axel.

"You're sure?"

The man forced a warm smile, which anyone else at his office would have told you was uncharacteristic.

"Yeah, kid. Let's see what the law has to say. If what you say is true, he might not even get the life sentence." The death sentence looked unlikely if the man regretted his actions and didn't full premeditate them, but who could say?

The boy looked down at his kidnapper again and leaned down to place a kiss on his severely scarred cheek.

"No matter what happens, I'll help him. Even if he has no one else but that...that monster inside him, I'll help him." Stockholm or love, no body really could tell.

* * *

><p>Wheew! That took a while! Dark drabble this time, with a bit of a twist! Tell me what you thought.<p>

Yeah, the ending there was a little cheesy, but you know, strange things do happen in the world. Happy Friday the 13th :)


End file.
